


【all渤】好戏连连

by Berger21



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berger21/pseuds/Berger21
Summary: 总之就是人人都爱小布鹅啦
Relationships: all渤, 兴渤, 双黄磊渤, 廷渤, 徐黄, 罗渤, 雷渤





	【all渤】好戏连连

【双黄】

偌大的房间一片黑暗，唯一的亮光来自电视屏幕，大大的映着“一出好戏”四个大字，照亮了沙发上相互依偎的两个人。

黄渤紧紧十指相握的手，黄磊的手干燥温暖，纹路清晰，刚刚好能把自己的包裹进去，一抬头就是那双自己尚且青涩时就惦记着的大眼睛，笑意满满溢出，直流进黄渤的心里，欣慰，期待，骄傲，宠溺。

被这样一双眼睛望着，黄渤不由自主地想投降。耳朵悄悄在黑暗中泛了红，轻轻拿手肘一桶小胖子的肚腩，“好好看戏。”

什么都瞒不过老狐狸，黄磊哈哈一笑，把黄渤整个圈进怀里，下巴不经意地蹭着软趴趴的发梢。“好好，看戏。”

“小渤。”

“嗯？”

“这场只给我一个人的首映，是补偿吗？”

电视正好播到马进激动到吻了马小兴。黄渤微微一颤，刚想回头看黄磊的表情，就被叼住了耳垂，这下他整个人都僵了。

“咳，我说黄磊，这么大的肚子就不能宽容一下吗，这不是·····嗯~！”

“小渤你再说一遍。”手悄悄从衣服下摆探进。

“哎哎哎！看电影！卧槽黄磊你！唔——”

于是黄磊就这么错过了整个首映，但是老狐狸表示很值得，不然不知道下次又去哪闯祸了。

【雷渤】

“我觉得我和徐峥命运是不同的，”

“我是男一号，我是第一个进到小渤剧组的”

“感谢导演的提携，前十七八分钟把我拍的特别好”

黄渤站在一旁心里直乐，这大傻子。红雷第一次听说自己的戏份都被删光了火急火燎就是一通电话直接怼到黄渤这，浓浓的大碴子味隔着电话听得一清二楚：“秋天渤你说你为啥删我戏份！?”

“呦红雷啊，最近过得怎么样啊，眼睛有没有大点了？”

“少来，你说我颜值这么高，你凭什么删我戏份！我告诉你你删了我的镜头是你电影的一大损失！”

“行行行，你的缺席是一出好戏的最大缺憾！”黄渤知道这时候跟孙红雷犟是没有好处的，更何况红雷对自己一贯的支持和帮助他都是看在眼里记在心底的。那天来探班红雷走之前的最后一句实实在在地触到了黄渤心底最柔软的部分。

“心疼着点他。”这是红雷临走前对一出好戏的工作人员说的。

“黄渤儿！现在听我电话你还敢走神了！信不信我给你寄鲱鱼罐头啊，整箱整箱的！”听筒里依旧吵吵嚷嚷，得，还是那个大傻子。

“哈哈你留着自己吃吧。”在孙红雷又要发作前黄渤飞快地补了一句，“不过徐峥的戏份也被删没了。”

“······哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈行啊小渤，够意思，是我兄弟！”

直到电影看完，孙红雷才发现徐峥好歹还有个彩蛋，而自己只剩下了四个字，“特别感谢”，还是混在一堆人名里的。

那又怎么样，我颜王不照样凭一出好戏上了热搜！

【徐黄】

2010前后徐峥就已经知道了一出好戏的雏形并和黄渤宁浩管虎都讨论过，不算那两个戏里折腾戏外惯着黄渤的导演，徐峥可以算是黄渤演员朋友里较早知道的那一个。开玩笑，徐黄原配难道只是说说的吗！

所以，黄渤向自己发出参演邀请时徐峥并没有很大惊喜，当时他也在忙于《我不是药神》《猎毒人》等多部影视作品。但 黄渤一个电话他还是二话不说就来了。本来还想调侃一下对比黄渤参加《泰囧》时的犹豫自己显得多豪爽仗义，但在看到黄渤的一瞬间便梗住了所有话头。

很明显的，他瘦了，黑了，眼袋白发明显到见他都需要简单上妆了。

拍完地铁上的戏份后徐峥坚持要跟黄渤去岛上住几天。一开始黄渤也不同意，他也知道徐峥最近也是个忙人，但拗不过徐峥的执着便随他了。

岛上的风光很好，正就是与世隔绝了。徐峥白天看黄渤忙着拍戏，夜里看他忙着剪辑，尽自己所能的提供了帮助，但还是心疼的很。这个人真是······

发从间被人轻柔拨弄，黄渤疑惑地抬起头，瞬间被大光头闪了眼。“徐峥你干嘛呐？”

白发被手指小心地挑起，拔掉，复又探入黑发间捻寻新的银丝。黄渤一向是不喜欢别人碰他的头发，但现在他竟觉得意外的舒服，昏昏沉沉间睡意汹涌袭来。

“睡吧。”徐峥坐到导演背后，引着黄渤的肩和背完全靠在自己怀里，继续一根一根极其仔细地“劳作”。

“嗯……徐峥你……就是羡慕我……有头发，乌黑……浓密……”怀里的人就算半梦半醒了嘴上也不肯饶人。

柔软的发丝手感极好，徐峥玩着玩着就上了瘾，缓缓低头在黄渤额上印下一吻，双唇迟迟不愿离开与肌肤的接触。唇与指尖的触感都无比真实，缱绻。

“你可是块宝，渤儿，要懂得珍惜自己。”

【兴渤】  
半藏在凌乱发丝后的阳光遥远而炫目，黄渤盯着金色的发梢愣了一秒，下一秒整个人就完全被阴影覆盖，后颈传来丝丝暖意摩挲。

“哥，你过不去的坎，我帮你过。”

脖颈上的手指只是虚搭在肌肤上，微微的颤抖泄露了面前年轻人的紧张。这场戏是马小兴的几个重头戏之一，黄渤知道艺兴有多看重这个角色，这次机会，更何况艺兴一向对自己高标准，会紧张很正常。这也是黄渤所要做的，磨炼艺兴的演技，让他令所有人惊艳，让他可以有自信地说自己是一名演员。

主动将后颈贴上那只手，发现那里已潮湿一片。张艺兴明显愣住了，大片温暖和独属于导演的气息瞬间将他淹没，就像鱼儿不自觉跟随太平洋的暖流。面前比自己矮半个头的男人眼里满是幼兽般的惊恐错愕，薄唇因过度惊讶微张，艺兴低头看着导演，一丝奇怪的念头就这么从心底油然而生。还不待他分清那究竟来源于张艺兴还是马小兴，身体就已经先一步动作。

手上悄悄发力将头颈压向自己，艺兴微微阖眼低头，看着那片唇越来越靠近，心底的兴奋和紧张也愈来愈烈。

“好，过！”

失之毫厘差之千里，艺兴现在的心情可以说是一落千丈。略带委屈不满的视线扫过监视器前的导演，对方恰好也向他瞥来，两相交接的瞬间对方便移开了视线，刻意得不像个影帝。

张艺兴以为就只能这么算了的时候，黄渤在“冲浪鸭”上的那一场戏才是结结实实把他吓着了，事后有记者问他当时渤哥的嘴唇感觉如何，他只想说自己像偷吃人参果的猪八戒。

“就只是轻碰一下，我还没怎么细琢磨，要不下次有机会的话······”说完艺兴意味深长地瞟了黄渤一眼，导演立刻抢过话头：“其实我看过那个镜头了，和拔罐差不多吧，哈哈哈”

据王迅那天回忆，记者会结束后艺兴和渤哥就不知道去哪儿了，舒淇的笑更是诡异：“哎呀像艺兴这么好的孩子导演肯定要多开小灶啊，有什么好奇怪的。”

王迅想了想，好像很有道理，但还是哪不对劲。

【罗渤】  
上海首映礼来了不少朋友，罗志祥远远就看见了和黄渤聊天的陈信宏，和一边跟王迅艺兴唠嗑一边时不时还要骚扰导演的孙红雷。

“你说说小渤胆子越来越大了，都敢和阿信录MV了。”孙大漂亮仗着颜值自信开始吐泡泡了，阿信乖乖站在一旁吃吃笑。

“难道要和你这个极限大傻录吗鹅鹅鹅，人家可是我们三精之一诶！”罗志祥张开双臂，眼睛一眨不眨地看着黄渤，对方立刻会意，笑着上前使劲抱了抱。

“说得对。你瞅人专门从北京赶过来的，多不容易，而且不是专程跑来气我的。”黄渤又拍拍罗志祥肩膀，“待会你坐哪？我给你找个前排正中？”

“不用啦渤哥，我就是悄悄来看你的，不想被媒体拍到了。”

“来都来了，拍到又有什么，咱菠萝的情分还用怀疑吗”

“真的不用渤哥，我喜欢在人群里看你，就和其他粉丝一样。”罗志祥说着又抱住了黄渤肩膀，“你加油哦，我就在台下看你！”

我怕离摄像机太近会不知道在哪一瞬间被记录下呼之欲出的感情。

罗志祥看着聚光灯下神采奕奕的新晋导演，带着他的主创团队和优秀作品，游刃有余地回答记者们的问题，一如既往地谦逊，幽默，机敏。

他站在哪，哪就有光。

这样也不错，罗志祥托腮，嘴角眼底心里全是抹了蜜的甜。

【廷渤】

“哥，我一直觉得，我们关系挺好的······”观众席一片笑声，赵又廷很慢地，又重复了一遍，“不是吗，我真的觉得我们关系挺好的。为什么这么有趣的戏，你不邀我去，啊？”

“这个这个······”

“这么好玩这么好看的电影，导演你怎么没邀我呢？”

黄渤似乎也没想到他会这么问，一时间没太反应过来，孙红雷抢一步拿了话筒：“又廷啊，导演能让我说一句吗？”不等黄渤回答他继续，“又廷你得亏没来，你来了会一秒不剩，全剪了哈哈哈。”

赵又廷笑笑，坐了下去，重新隐没在观众席中的黑暗中。黄渤看起来想说什么，但下一个提问者已经在发言了，他只能先放一放去聆听其他人。

首映礼一结束，赵又廷就去后台找黄渤，导演正和孙红雷罗志祥说笑。赵又廷心里不太是滋味，他们是极限男人帮，兄弟情都是不用说的，可是明明他比除了王迅以外的任何人都更早认识黄渤。2012年他和黄渤宣传《痞子英雄》，渤哥会笑得直往他身后躲，会改编《再回首》唱给自己听，会无时无刻很容易就把自己逗笑······

黄渤其实比任何人都更早看见赵又廷来了，他快速结束了和小猪红雷的打闹，让他们先去找艺兴王迅。“又廷？一个人在这发什么呆？”

“渤哥。”赵又廷回过神来，“没什么，就是想到我们拍《痞子英雄》那时的事。”他仔细端详黄渤，叹了口气：“和那时比，渤哥你······沧桑了不少·····哎呦！”

“臭小子会不会聊天！就你好看，你知道这就是我不请你来演的原因！”黄渤不轻不重地捶向对方肩膀，“我决不允许你这样的脸出现在我旁边！”

“可是张艺兴······好了哥，我错了。”见黄渤又要炸毛赵又廷慌忙闭了嘴。

黄渤想起刚才台上的事，“又廷，你别听孙红雷的，他自己戏份被我全剪了别扭呢，其实这次我·····”

“没事哥，我就开个玩笑，不过你还是要给我一点小小的补偿。”

“什么补偿？”

赵又廷一手覆上黄渤的眼睛，一手搂住对方的腰，四唇相贴。

“现在我可以替艺兴回答那个问题了，渤哥你的嘴唇很软，我还想继续。”


End file.
